Vehicles
This page contains the cars that have been used by the characters of . List of Cars Elena's Car was a Ford Explorer owned by Elena Gilbert. It was first seen in Lost Girls when she took Stefan to Salvatore Estate. Next in 162 Candles when Elena came to Salvatore Boarding House. In The Turning Point Elena had a car crash, Damon saved her and removed the car from the road. Since then Elena had used Jenna's Car, but she now has her own back. Elenacar6.jpg|Car in the woods Elenacar3 10crashed.jpg|Car crash Stefan's Car is a red Porsche 356 owned by Stefan Salvatore. It was first seen in There Goes the Neighborhood. Stefan told Matt that it's been passed through the family, but probably he bought it when it was made. He let Matt and Caroline drive it. In Miss Mystic Falls Stefan put blood packs from the hospital in the trunk while he was addicted to human blood. Stefancar2_19.jpg|Blood packs in the trunk Damon's Car is a car owned by Damon Salvatore. It was first seen in Family Ties when he was in it with Caroline. In Bloodlines he went with Elena to Bree's Bar with them. During Stefan's rescue they used the car to help save Stefan. Next time, in Rose when Stefan and Damon went to save Elena. Damoncar 4.jpg|Damon and Caroline Damoncar2 4.jpg|Car in Family Ties Barout.JPG|Car outside the bar Bonnie's Car is a car owned by Bonnie Bennett. The type of the car is Toyota Prius. Katerina Graham also drives the same car in real life. Bonnie_car2_3.jpg|In Pilot it's blue,but in Friday Night Bites is white. Caroline's Car is a Dodge Charger owned by Caroline Forbes. In Let The Right One In, she gets lost in the woods during the rain when she found Vicki's body. Carolinecar_17.jpg|Caroline's Car Tyler's Car is a car owned by Tyler Lockwood. It was first seen in Haunted when Vicki attacked Tyler, but Stefan and Damon stopped her and Damon erased Tyler's memory. Tyercar7.jpg|Tyler's Car Mayor Richard's Car is a car owned by Mayor Richard Lockwood. In'' Founder's Day'' he lent it to his son so he could take Matt and Caroline home. They crashed on the way because of the activation of the Device. Mayorcar_22.jpg|Mayor's car before the crash Sheriff's Police Car is a police car owned by Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Sheriffcar6.jpg|Sheriff's Police Car car Deputies Police Car are the police cars owned by Deputies. Cars.jpg|Police cars Katherine's Carriage was owned by Katherine Pierce. It is only seen once in'' Lost Girls. It is currently lost in time. Katherine_v_diaries_carriage.jpg|Katherine's Carriage '''Businessman's Carriage' was owned by a businessman in 1864. Katherine killed the occupants. Carriage 13.jpg|Businessman's Carriage Logan's Car was owned by Logan Fell. In The Turning Point, he kidnapped Caroline in it. Stefan and Damon caught him and Damon almost killed Logan, but he told him he knew a way to open the tomb. Logancar 10.jpg|Logan's Car Matt's Truck is a truck owned by Matt Donovan. In The Turning Point, Tyler asked him if he could give him a ride and in Bloodlines it's seen at the end. Mattcar 10.jpg|Matt's Truck Season Two Mason's Ford Bronco is a Ford Bronco that belonged to Mason Lockwood. In'' The Return,'' he came to town, after his brother's death. Masoncoming.jpg|Mason's Jeep Alaric's Tahoe '''is a white Chevrolet Tahoe owned by Alaric Saltzman. It was first seen in Bad Moon Rising when he, Damon and Elena were going to see Vanessa. Alaric keeps a lot of weapons against vampires inside the car. Alaricsjeep.jpg|Alaric's Car '''Katherine's Car is a car owned by Katherine. It is only seen at the end of Kill or Be Killed when Mason met her to deliver the moonstone. Katherines car.jpg|Katherine's Car Trevor's Car is a car that belonged to Trevor. It is only seen at the beginning of Rose when he came to see Elena's kidnapper. Trevorcar.jpg|Trevor's Car Kidnapper's Car is a car that belonged to Elena's Kidnapper. It is only seen at the beginning of Rose when Trevor came to him. Kidnappercar.jpg|Kidnapper's Car Category:Objects